onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Supa Supa no Mi
The Supa Supa no Mi, also known as the Supa Supa Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that turns the users body into steel and allows the user to turn any part of their body into a steel blade to attack opponents with. "Supasupa" is the noise a knife makes when cutting through something. Different from "Bara," the noise the knife makes when it hits the board. In the 4kids dub, it is called the Dice Dice Fruit. It was eaten by Mr. 1. The fruit's powers were first seen being used by Mr. 1 to slice a wall he was about to hit, after he was kicked by Mr. 2. The fruit's powers were fully revealed when Mr. 1 and Zoro began to battle.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 190 and Episode 116, The fruit's powers are fully revealed and seen. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Mr. 1, is that it's user can create strong blades from any part of their body in order to attack. Along with being able to create blades, the user's body has become completely steel in composition and is thus immune to normal slashing attacks. This shouldn't be confused with CP9's Tekkai. The fruit so far doesn't seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. The steel the user's body turns into however, is only capable of withstanding against normal slashing attacks. Any specialized attack capable of slashing through steel, is capable of slashing the user's flesh. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Mr. 1, have been used primarily for combat. He uses them both for defense and offense. The named techniques that are used by Mr. 1 that involve the Devil Fruit all of them have the pun, Supa, in their name due to way they are pronounced in Japanese. Super Breaker for instance is pronouced as Supa Breaker in Japanese. In the 4kids dub, this pun is absent. The named techniques are as follows: *'Spider / Ironguard:' Mr.1's defensive technique, he remains completely motionless and uses his Supa Supa no Mi powers to make his body has hard as steel and thus impervious to harm. This was first seen during Mr. 1 and Zoro's battle.One Piece Manga - Chapter 193-195, Zoro and Mr. 1's battle. *'Sparkling Daisy (スパークリングデイジー) / Daisy Blade:' First Mr.1 turns the insides of his hands and fingers into blades, places his hands together wrist-to-wrist,and finally lunges at his opponent using his hands to both stab and slice at the same time. The sheer force of this attack is so strong that it ends up not only cutting his intended target, but things behind his target as well. This was first seen during Mr. 1 and Zoro's battle. *'Atomic Spar (アトミックスパ) / Atomic Dice:' Again Mr.1 turns the insides of his hands and fingers into blades but this time he crosses both hands over his chest and slashes with a downward 'X' motion instantly slicing anything in front of him. Mr.1 claims he can do this such as to cut things up at the atomic level, hence the name. In the 4kids dub, this is called This was first seen during Mr. 1 and Zoro's battle. *'Spiral Hollow (螺旋抜斬(スパイラルホロウ)) / Buzz Saws:' One of his most devastating attacks, he sprouts circular blades up and down his forearms then makes them spin, turning his forearms into mini-tiller blades that shred anything they touch. His fists remain unchanged during this attack. Due to the way the blades spin around Mr. 1's arms, the technique resembles a drill used by excavators.One Piece Manga - Chapter 195, Zoro calls Mr. 1 an excavator due to way he performs his Spiral Hollow technique. This was first seen during Mr. 1 and Zoro's battle. *'Super Breaker (スパーブレイク) / Tower Crusher:' With both arms, Mr. 1 swings them both and crosses them. This creates powerful forward horizontal slashes. This was first seen during Mr. 1 and Zoro's battle. The slashes were so sharp that they were able to slice the pillar behind Zoro also. *'Atomic Spurt (アトミックスパート) / Atomic Dash:'' Yet again Mr.1 turns the insides of his hands and fingers into blades to attack, but this time he also sprouts a blade on the bottoms of his feet like ice skates and uses them to gain much greater speed before he strikes. This was first seen during Mr. 1 and Zoro's battle. Trivia *In relation to the Devil Fruit, Mr. 1's dream was to become a "Supa" Hero.One Piece Manga - Chapter 408 Cover Story: Miss Goldenweek's Mission Vol. 38, Mr. 1's dream was to become a Super Hero. References External Links *Blade - Wikipedia article about blades in general *Sword - Wikipedia article about swords in general Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia